lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dharmacide
| Album=Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack) | Liednummer=30 (CD 1) | Länge=3:56 | Hoerprobe=http://www.michaelgiacchinomusic.com/samples/losts3/130.MP3 }} „'Dharmacide'“ ist das dreißigste Orchesterstück auf der ersten CD des Soundtracks zur 3. Staffel. Es dient als Bens Thema. Szenen * 3x20: Bens Geburt * 3x20: Der junge Ben und sein Vater kommen auf der Insel an (Variation, kombiniert mit „Juliette Is Lost“). * 3x20: Der junge Ben betrachtet das Foto seiner Eltern * 3x20: Ben und Locke brechen auf, um Jacob zu besuchen (Variation, kombiniert mit „Juliette Is Lost“). * 3x20: Annie schenkt Ben zwei Puppen zum Geburtstag und Ben kommt abends nach Hause. Sein Vater gibt ihm die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter. (Variation) * 3x20: Der junge Ben trifft auf Richard und sagt ihm, dass er seine Mutter gesehen hat (Variation) * 3x20: Ben, inzwischen erwachsen, betrachtet in einem Flashback Annies Puppe. Er belädt mit seinem Vater einen DHARMA-Bus und erinnert ihn daran, dass er Geburtstag hat und sagt dass er immer noch hofft, dass sein Vater wenigstens einmal an seinen Geburtstag denken wird. * 3x20: Die Säuberung. Ben tötet seinen Vater und kommt zurück ins DHARMA-Dorf, in dem alle Bewohner von den Anderen getötet wurden. Er schließt sich den Anderen an. Richard fragt ihn, ob sie die Leiche seines Vaters holen sollen und er entgegnet, dass sie ihn da draußen liegen lassen sollen. * 4x09: Ben behauptet, Alex bedeute ihm nichts (Variation) * 4x09: Ben bei Alex' Leiche * 4x14: Ben verschiebt die Insel * 5x01: Ben erzählt Jack, wann er Locke das letzte Mal gesehen hat (ca. 7. min.) (siehe „Making Up for Lost Time“) * 5x06: Ben erzählt Jack vom Apostel Thomas * 5x10: Sayid hat auf den jungen Ben geschossen und lässt ihn liegen * 5x11: Roger sagt Kate, dass er ein schlechter Vater ist (Variation) * 5x11: Kate fragt Richard, ob er Bens Leben retten kann (Variation) * 5x12: Ben entführt Alex (Variation) (siehe „Alex in Chains“) * 5x12: Ben gibt zu, dass Alex' Tod seine Schuld war (Variation) * 5x12: Ben trifft auf das Rauchmonster (Variation) * 5x12: Ben sagt Locke, dass das Monster ihn am Leben gelassen hat (Variation) * 6x07: Ben sagt Ilana, dass er die Insel über Alex gewählt hat und alles für Jacob geopfert hat * 6x17: Ben schaltet das Walkie Talkie in seiner Hosentasche aus, nachdem der Mann in Schwarz etwas gehört hat * 6x18: Ben und Locke unterhalten sich vor der Kirche. Ben entschuldigt sich für das, was er Locke angetan hat und sagt, dass er neidisch auf ihn war. Locke verzeiht ihm * 6x18: Ben sagt Hurley, dass er nicht in die Kirche gehen wird. Hurley sagt, dass er eine gute Nummer 2 war und Ben entgegnet, dass Hurley eine gute Nummer 1 war * Epilog: Ben besucht zwei DHARMA-Mitarbeiter in Guam (Variation, kombiniert mit „Juliette Is Lost“) Themen Das Stück enthält das Thema von Benjamin Linus. Variationen „Alex in Chains“, „Bon Voyage, Traitor“, „Closure“, „Early Mourning Mystery“, „Fool Me Twice“, „Hide and Snitch“, „The Hunt“, „Hostile Negotiations“, „Karma Has No Price“, „Linus and Alpertinent“, „Locke of the Island“, „Making Up for Lost Time“, „Smokey and the Bandits“ und „Torture Me Not“ verwenden das Thema aus „Dharmacide“. Titelbedeutung „Dharmacide“ (dt. „Dharmazid“) ist eine Verschmelzung von „Dharma“ und dem Suffix „-cide“ (dt. „-zid“: Mord, Auslöschung einer Gruppe). Der Titel bezieht sich auf die Säuberung, bei der die DHARMA Initiative ausgelöscht wird. en:Dharmacide